NotSoBlind Eyes
by Rosie hater
Summary: So there's a new student at Hogwarts. To the griffondors' horror she's put into the Slytherin house. Draco takes a liking to her, but he's gonna have to get past the Prefect, and her eyes.
1. Exchange Student

_**Not-so-Blind Eyes**_

_**Ch.1**__ – Exchange Student_

"Welcome students, old and new alike!" An elderly man with long white hair and matching beard wearing silver robes speaks to a hall filled with people. Floating candles light the room, revealing 4 long tables filled with students and a head table containing faculty members. "Before we begin dinner, there is one more student to be sorted. I would like you all to welcome our transfer student, Kagome Higurashi." He gestured to a side door. A man dressed in all black with a frown on his face steps in followed by a girl. But this is no ordinary girl, her hair seems to have a blue tinge to it which looks like it could be natural and yet that is far from a natural hair color. She calmly follows the man in front of her until he stops when they reach the elder. "Thank you Severus. Minerva if you would do the honors?" A woman seemingly in her mid 50's-early 60's walks over to the girl and places a hat on her head.

_*Hm… where to put you…*_ A voice sounds in Kagome's head.

_-Excuse me, but who are you?-_

_*I'm the sorting hat of course! Now hush while I try to figure out where to put you. You're a difficult one to place. You have all the qualities of a Griffindor, but Slytheryn needs the most help and being what you are, it would be helpful to put you there…*_

_-I've heard of them. They're all mean and sneaky. It is said that it breeds evil wizards.-_

_*It is true that Tom Riddle came from there as did all of his followers…*_

_-Then put me there so no more evil will breed.-_

_*Very well. Good luck to you, young one.*_ "Slytheryn!" the hat yells.

Everyone remains silent in shock as Professor Snape escorts the gril to his house table. "And now we dine!" Dumbledor announces as food fills the tables. Everything goes back to normal after that.

"Well well, if it isn't the transfer student. Needed all the attention didn't you? Well I hope you know that even though you're rooming in our house you still can't have Draco!" A girl with curly hair shoves Kagome into the table.

"I'm sorry if you are offended by my presence but I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down." Kagome looked up at the girl, who backed away from her slowly with a horrified expression.

"You… you're not normal!" Said girl points accusingly at Kagome. "You're a freak of nature!"

"I believe I asked you to be quiet." The girl tries to say something else but finds herself unable to open her mouth and starts clawing at her face. "Now please go back to your seat."

"Out of my way Pansy!"A boy with blonde hair and blueish eyes pushes the girl aside and sits down next to Kagome. "So you're the new girl –"

"there are other new students sitting at this table who would care for your attention, I'm sure." Kagome replies blankly as her hand searches for food but only manages in knocking silverware to the floor. "Kuso…"

"…Wait a minute…" Kagome feels the boy grab hold of her and turn her to face him. "…You're blind! But I saw you look directly at Pansy!"

"She is a person, not food. Unless you're going to help me I suggest you keep quiet or I'll give you a lesson like that Pansy-girl."

"Kagome, I'm Sabastian the Prefect for Slytheryn. I'm going to be your best friend until you send me away." Said boy grabs hold of Kagome's hand and shakes it gently.

"Can you help me with shopping tomorrow? I haven't had a chance to pick up any school stuff, I just arrived shortly before I was brought in here."

"Of course I can. I have also been placed in all of your classes in case you ever need me."

"So I have my own personal stalker."

"Its not stalking if its consented to my dear best friend."

"Well then, please remove this child from my presence." She points to Draco. "And I would like some edible food please."

"Yes Mistress." The Prefect turns to Draco as he sets about filling a plate for Kagome. "I banish you to the end of the table Malfoy."

"You can't do this to me! When my father –"

"Your father won't do shit for you when he finds out I'm here." Kagome snarls as she gently takes a new fork from Sebastian and smiles at her new friend.

( Griffindor table)

"Did you just see that?" A girl with light brown curly hair exclaims.

"Oh shut up Hermonie." A boy with red hair and freckles shoves food in his mouth. "Stop staring at the transfer girl."

"You don't understand Ron! She's already befriended the Slytheryn Prefect, silenced Pansy and dissed Malfoy!"

"Like someone could do all that in 10 minutes… you're loony."

"I'm serious! Tell him Harry!" She turns to find the space next to her empty. "Harry? Ron where did Harry go?"

"Why the bloody hell would I know? I'm not his mommy!"


	2. Hallway Troubles

"…" Speaking

Normal

_Thoughts_

_**Ch.2**__ – Hallway Troubles_

"Um… hi." Kagome hears a timid male voice behind her. "Even though you're in Slytherin I want to welcome you to Hogwarts."

"You are brave to near this table, a Griffondor quality." Kagome smirks as she feels his aura stiffen slightly.

"Yeah, I'm Harry, if you need help with anything let me know."

"Thanks for your concern, Harry, I –"

"Get outta here Potter!" Malfoy's voice pipes up, stalking up from the end of the table. _How dare she talk to him when he doesn't belong here._ "He's not worth your time, if you're going to be in Slytherin you better make sure you don't trust any Griffondors."

"… Sebastian." _That spoiled brat again._

"Malfoy return to your seat or I'll set you up with a detention for harassing our new house-mate."

"I just want her to know that we have our own rules, if she's going to stay with us she needs to follow them, starting with Potter!" _I will NEVER allow Potter to befriend her._

Sebastian sighs as he turns to Kagome. "I'm sorry my love, but we don't allow other house-ppl to join our table. Our seating arrangements are solitary, but never fear, for I shall keep you company on every step of your journey here at Hogwarts."

"I suppose you can't make an exception just because he's Harry Potter and I'm new?" Kagome looks up at the prefect with a pouty look on her face.

"I-I'm af-fraid n-not..." The prefect tries to compose himself. "P-Professor Snape is v-very apt ab-bout us s-staying away f-from Mr. Potter…"

"I suppose I will only see you if we have classes together then, Harry."

Malfoy watches Potter walk back to the Griffondor table in dismissal. _That'll teach him to stay away from her._

The kids are given the rest of the first day off to mingle with each other, having all been away from Hogwarts for the summer. Kagome spends the day getting her school supplies with Sebastian her ever-constant guide.

The next day is full of groaning and whining as classes begin and students rush through the hallways to be on time, every walkway filled with chaos. Kagome, unused to the giant mass of people, creating a mesh of auras, tries to grip onto Sebastian's robes in order to stay close. Unfortunately someone knocks into her, pushing her off-balance and tripping her onto the floor. When she looks around to seek out Sebastian, his aura is not among those tramping through the hallway. _ Oh shit. Great, just great. This is all Kikyo's fault. If she hadn't of come for Inuyasha in the end he wouldn't have ended up hurting me. If he had just seen through her new koromiko powers he wouldn't have done this to me._ She held her hands over her eyes as she turned herself inward. _If the jewel had just disappeared like it was supposed to instead of forcing me on another journey I wouldn't be stuck here in a world filled with strangers. Why do the Kami hate me so?_ Suddenly the hallway around her filled with light, blinding everyone, forcing them away from Kagome. She remained still, a blue-tinged glow surrounding her form.

Draco stands among the students crowded in the hallways, when he searches for the source of the blinding light he's stunned to find Kagome at its glowing center. Something whispers to him, it's almost inaudible and there seems to be no actual words. He finds them coming from the very girl who shunned him upon their first meeting. He could feel the strength of her power through the floor, and it nearly overwhelmed him. Surely this was his chance to convince her to see things his way. Perhaps this was his chance to gain her trust, to sway her away from Potter's futile attempts and into his arms. _Potter obviously had more than friend intentions towards her. She's also very powerful; she has to be a pureblood. She's blind… but I can use that to my advantage._ Malfoy had made up his mind. He quickly appeared at her side and scooped her up, effectively stopping the light display and returning the hallway to normal. "With that light display, one would think you've already graduated." He whispers, changing the tone in his voice in an attempt to disguise himself.

Kagome slowly drops her hands away from her face as she feels someone pick her up, pulling herself out of her thoughts. "…who?"

"The names Draco."


	3. Love Potions Suck

_**Ch.3**__ – Love Potions Suck_

"… Draco… have we met before? Your aura seems slightly familiar…"

"Ah, so that's how you see. We are in the same house so it's only natural that you'd recognize me. You're headed to the potions lab correct?"

"…I am… how did you know?"

"Someone has to be around to save you when the prefect doesn't show." _Besides, knowing your schedule is the same as mine on purpose lets me keep an eye on you._

"Well… thanks. You're um… not gonna carry me the whole way there are you? You have books to carry."

"I have a bag for those. And why should I let you walk? You might get lost again." He doesn't miss the blush that coats her cheeks.

Snape looks up from his desk when the door opens to witness Draco Malfoy carrying Kagome Higurashi into the room. He quirks an eyebrow, a smirk on his face but says nothing. Draco sets her down at the nearest desk where her specialized books are already waiting. The Slytherin prefect opens his mouth to speak but Snape shoves the boy out of the room and locks the door. "I see you have brought your own partner Ms. Higurashi, an accomplishment on day one. I want you to complete the Amortentia potion. I will test it when you feel you are ready."

"Thank you Professor Snape." Kagome smiles as she opens her book and attempts to read her braille letters. "Amor-… wait… that's not a love potion is it?" She looks over to where her savior is sitting. "Please tell me its not…"

"Has someone already gained your favor Higurashi?" _If it's Potter I'll kill him._

"…no… I thought I really liked someone, but they changed…" She looks away from him.

"What's wrong?" He gently rests a hand on her cheek and turns her head to face him. "If they cannot give you what you require then they are not worth your time. I assume your eyesight is new because you were lost in the hallway… is this, his doing?"

"… It wasn't his fault… it was my own. I denied his changing ways until it was too late. But it will not happen again. I'd prefer to make a different potion. I do not want to smell him."

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to him?" _I'm sure my father can find out who he is._

"He's dead. Now please ask Professor Snape for a different potion." _Like I'm going to flat out tell anyone I killed him by purifying his stupid ass._

"I suggest we make this one. It may not be him that you smell, but someone else who's waiting for you to find them." _I can't believe I'm turning into such a sap. If Potter or his friends catch any of this I'll curse them._

"I wonder if it's going to smell like you…" She mutters. "… you're apparently hell-bent on me making a stupid love potion that isn't real."

"Would you want it to smell like me?" He whispers in her ear.


	4. Aroma of the Bubbly

_**Ch.4**__ – Aroma of the Bubbly_

Kagome pulls back quickly, shocked at the closeness of Draco. She could feel his breath on the edge of her ear, obviously placing him in her personal bubble-space. "You know nothing about me, I, nothing about you. I am not so naïve as to trust you on our first encounter. I have heard empty sweet words before."

"What would you do if they weren't empty?"

"They are." She searches for her book, flipping through the pages when she finds it. Draco walks off for a bit to cool down, pissed that she snapped at him and trying not to fight back, that would destroy his illusion after all.

"I see you are not making the potion I have assigned you." Snape steps beside her to observe.

"I see no point in making a love potion. There is no such thing that would guarantee true love. It is all the trick of the mind, pointless."

"I did not tell you to use it Ms. Higurashi. If you are having trouble adjusting to your book, as your Head of House it is my job to assist you." In the next half hour Snape spends his time introducing her to the ingredients; giving her time to feel, smell and sense each requirement. "Do you have a better understanding now?"

"…yes Professor Snape. Thank you for your help."

"Very well. Put it all together while I fetch your partner before I give him detention for leaving my classroom without permission." Snape walks off.

Draco returns to find Kagome successfully brewing the love potion. "Did you change your mind?"

"No. Professor Snape has assured me that I am not required to use this. So I will destroy it once it has passed inspection."

"Here, let me hold a small ladle for you. He's going to ask you for examples of what it smells like as a test of whether you completed the potion correctly."

"… ok…" She makes sure not to move as Draco shifts a ladle full of the newly made concoction near her face to smell. "hmm…" _Well… it doesn't smell like Inuyasha, that's for sure. I guess this is safe._

"Well? Anything?"

"mm… spice… " Kagome hums to herself as she unconsciously gets closer to the outstretched ladle. "Rain…" She moves even closer, her nose a breath away from the enticing liquid. "… apples…"

_I love apples… I use spice in my hair… _"How can you smell rain?"

"Well, when it rains the air has a distinctive smell to it… the sky is washing the earth clean… it's a pure smell."

_That's right. I'm the pureblood that's going to win you. Potter doesn't stand a chance._ "Should I look for someone that smells like this for you? You seem to really like it. If you move forward anymore you'll have a face full of Amortentia." He smirks.

"…Oh… sorry Draco…" Kagome shifts back. "I didn't mean to stand so close… I guess… um…"

"The smells are new, not what you expected." His smirk turns into a grin. "They say that Amortentia is the most powerful of all the love potions. It can only be successfully brewed by an advanced potions student or master. But with your reaction I'd say you've made one of the hardest concoctions quite accurately. How do you feel after being so close?"

"Well I feel sorry that I invaded your personal bubble, I guess I was too curious about the new smells because I thought the potion would produce something else… I hope I didn't just crush our tangible acquaintance."

"I meant being so close to this potion Higurashi." Draco's grin, if it could, grows. "As long as you don't down the whole cauldron it should be perfectly fine for you to sip it if you're not too afraid of the new experience it would provide."

"…I'm not afraid of a silly potion. I've seen worse things."

"Ah, but now you can't see. Therefore you must trust me with the dosage. If you have too much it might overwhelm you. But if you're too scared to try something new…"

"I am NOT scared. I've faced worse demons then you'll ever be able to comprehend!" _I've yelled at Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, the killing perfection, and lived! I survived Naraku!_

"Then open your mouth but don't move, you don't want the ladle to tip too much." He steps much closer. He gently rests a hand on the back of her neck, the other holding the full ladle against her bottom lip. He tips it ever-so-slightly so she won't panic. He waits a few seconds, what seems more like forever, before slowly stepping away from her.

The entire time Kagome's miko powers hover at her finger tips, prepared for an attack as the hand on the back of her neck raises a defense awareness reflex. She calms down when all he does is feed her the concoction she made, and at a slow pace. She sighs when he steps away. The ladle pulled from her lips and the remaining potion put back in the cauldron.

"So… how do you feel Higurashi?"


	5. Into the Tumbler

_**Ch.5**__ – Into the Tumbler_

"…_hic_…" Kagome's response is a light squeakish noise. "…I-_hic_…f-_hic _-feel… _hic-_sleep-_hic_-y…" She manages to mumble while swaying slightly. No sooner does she finish her sentence, her body shuts down and she tumbles towards the floor.

Draco just watches her for a few minutes before Snape waltzes over. "Well Draco, why so hesitant? This was all according to plan."

"Think my father will be proud of me?"

"If you accomplish your task of keeping her I'm sure he'll be thrilled. After all, she will be most useful if what Dumbledore has told me is true."

"How much does that crack-pot actually know?"

"Never mind, Draco. I will help you succeed; it's your mother's wish. The girl has her own personal quarters at the top of Slytherin tower. I suggest you stay there while I perform Legilimency."

**- - - - - -Line of Movement- - - - - - - **

_Kagome's mind flashes with light as her subconscious is pulled awake. Film strips cover everything, mixed around as if put in a tumbler. She watches as some whiz by her at a deadly speed. "Hey stop that. Who made this mess?" A playing screen passes by slowly. "Oh… that's right… everything went to hell when that happened. Baka Hanyou." The screen expands as a film strip wraps around her, she tries to struggle but is pulled into the scene. _

_ There were thousands of them, hungry demons out for flesh. Naraku stood proud of himself, his incarnations surrounding him as purple miasma took over the area. Everyone fought, many fell. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hikkaku, the wolf tribe, Ah Un, Jakken, Rin, soldiers of the west, Totosai, Kohaku, Kaede… She watched them all fall as she battled alongside them. In the end there were four. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru and herself. Sesshomaru disappeared; Inuyasha was torn between her and Kikyo. She assured him that she would not take back the piece or her soul that kept the dead miko in the living world and bid them farewell. She buried them all one by one, praying for their souls. She kept something from everyone, be it a weapon or a charm. As she made her way back to the well for the last time, she came face to face with a full-demon Inuyasha. Kikyo stood behind him with a smirk on her face. She was forced to defend herself against her first feudal era friend. Once again Kikyo had to change things. A purple koromiko arrow lodged itself in her shoulder, just missing her heart. But the hit was enough; she had no way to escape the horror that happened next. Blood filled her vision… and then everything went black… forever… _


	6. Shocking Truths

_**Ch.6**__ –Shaking Truths _

Draco watched as Kagome cried in her sleep-state. _I wonder what's happening to make her cry like that… wait, I thought I shut off this… feeling…side of me. Aunt Bellatrix would yell at me if she knew I could still feel things. But Snape did say this was my Mother's wish, so they must have known this girl was coming to Hogwarts._

**-LINE – OF – MOVEMENT –**

_ Her deafening scream pierced the air, echoing through the trees. The next thing she knew, Sesshomaru was there as she heard the __**sizzle**__ of his acidic claws and smelled burning flesh. She felt Kikyo's koromiko powers flash out of existence and heard Inuyasha's bloody scream. "Dispose of the jewel miko." Kagome felt Sesshomaru's clawed hand over her own, holding the jewel. "That is all I want in return once you are settled." She was picked up and rushed to the western castle. She spent up to a year's time there, and in that time Sesshomaru personally retrained her so she could battle without eyesight if she used her miko senses to their full extent. He eyes remained shadowed throughout her final time in that era, a constant reminder of the ultimate betrayal._

_**-LINE – OF – MOVEMENT –**_

Draco couldn't hold himself back anymore and began wiping her tears away. He hoped Snape would release the girl soon, he couldn't take much more of this _feeling_ crap. His father would be sure to hit him for not remaining in control. _–Although, if she wasn't crying she'd look kinda cute…-_

**-LINE – OF – MOVEMENT –**

_Kagome felt herself pulled back from the memory and pushed towards another. But instead of letting whatever it was suck her into something else painful, she turned to the dark form positioned behind her. "You do not belong here. Leave." There was a flash of light and she felt her body return to normal._

Draco felt something wash over him as his slicked-back hair stood on end as if he'd played with an electrical socket. As soon as it was there, the feeling vanished; but his hair remained the same. Thankfully this was within the Slytherin dorms and his room wasn't that far away. His attention turned when Kagome shifted, obviously conscious. "Welcome back, sleeping beauty."

"That story gave me false hopes for relationship values." Kagome snapped as she sat up, finding the auras of certain items around her, confirming that she was in her room. "You moved me. Why?"

"The dungeon floor is hard… cold… and potentially wet…"


	7. Complications

_**Ch.7**__ – Complications_

_-Wow my mind just went into the gutter.-_ Kagome mentally smacked herself. "I hope you're not childishly trying to hit on me. That would be such a waste of my time."

"…" _–Why is this so damn difficult! You're supposed to throw yourself at me you stupid girl! Like me already!-_ "I wasn't aware you wanted more than a platonic relationship, but I'll be sure to take that into consideration."

"…_Any_ kind of relationship would _only_ be platonic if I even thought of you more than an _acquaintance._"

"…WHAT? I've done so much for you and yet you're still so closed off!" Draco finally snapped.

"One day is not enough to know someone! You dragged me and touched my body without my permission! You let a shadow-person enter my mind while I was unconscious and invaded my room! You also lied about who you really are Malfoy-_chan_!" Kagome snapped back.

"You ungrateful girl! I went out of my way to help you! I'm the best male around! You should be drooling over me –"

"Drooling is gross."

"Don't you interrupt me! I'm from the Malfoy pureblood line! My father works for the Ministry!"

"I don't care who or what you are! You have shown me nothing but deception! You're breeding nothing but hatred! Now get out of my room!"

"Make me!"

"Get out!" Kagome nearly screams as she pushes him off the bed. But Draco wasn't giving up without a fight, grabbing her sleeve as he went over, both tumbling to the floor. They ended up a bit tangled, with Draco practically pinning Kagome to the carpet. "…"

"Nothing to say? This is your place after all." He smirked.

"I'd rather hear sweet nothings from a kitsune. The art of seduction is obviously _not_ among your assets."


	8. Seating Arrangements

_**Ch.8 **__ -Seating Arrangements_

"You just wait Kagome Higurashi..." He pushes himself off the floor and head for the door. "You'll want me."

"You wish." She scoffs as he slams the door behind him. She sighed as she struggled to find her bed. "Accio pjs _now_."

**-LINE-OF-MOVEMENT-**

"Good morning Miss Kagome!" Sebastian throws open her bedroom door only to have a pillow nearly suffocate him while it delivers a shock to his nerves. "What a wake-up!" He grumbles as he fends off the attacking electric pillow. I guess you've picked up spells rather quickly."

"I _hate_ mornings." Kagome snaps from under the blankets.

"Well its time to get dressed and head down from breakfast."

"I will only go if you bring Harry Potter to the table."

"Kagome, Slytherin is a solitary house. We don't associate with any of the other houses –"

"Bring Harry Potter to the table or I will _banish_ you." She growls.

**-LINE-OF-MOVEMENT-**

"Mr. Potter." The golden trio turns to find the Slytherin Prefect standing behind them. "Miss Higurashi requests your presence at the table."

"… You Harry to go to the Slytherin table?" Hermione nearly screams.

"I was not talking to you _muggle-born_." Sebastian snaps. "Are you coming Mr. Potter, you best not keep Miss Higurashi waiting."

"Sorry guys." Harry waves as he follows the Prefect across the hall. "You wanted to see me Miss Higurashi?" He focuses his attention on the transfer student.

"Yes. Sit with me Harry Potter."


End file.
